Under the Black Hat
by InDeathAtonement
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING for sexual content, abuse and strong use of language (violence as well) One shot story about the awful past of Dementia, one of Black Hat Org. current employees


Uh?! Where the hell I'm?!

Everything is dark... and I can't move...

Oh! Right, I'm in my room... o should I say cell?

I feel a cold shiver down my spine, this can't be bapening! Not again!! No! Please no!

I try to move but my straps keep me in place. Tears form in my eyes, I can feel them rolling on my cheeks, now I'm sure what's happening, I'm having a moment of sanity again... and is the most terrifying thing I could think of. After a moment I manage to calm down a bit, I'm still crying though, I know the tears won't stop for a while now, is not like I can make something about it, and the worst is yet to come...

The memories...

Faces start to flash in my mind, I try to shook them off but of course that doesn't work, it never does. Then come the names attached to those faces, the voices will follow soon enough. I clench my theet so hard for a moment I hope they may broke, the physical pain would be a pleasant distraction...

Pain... I have felt so much of it througout my life.

"Mariana!" I hear my mother call me from the kitchen and I already fear this is gonna end with my blood on the floor... "Come right here NOW!" I have no other choice, I stoped thinking that long ago. The moment I step in the kitchen my mother slapps me so hard I end up on the floor "Did you crawl to get here?! You stupid kid!" She says kicking me on my just soldered ribs... I hate having my bones broken, it make its even harder to endure it all.

"Good moring" my 'father' says cheerfully coming through the door. I'm still on the floor and I don't need to look up to know how my mother's face changes completely, she now smiles as if she were twelve years old, for a moment I allow myself to smirk 'I bet you wish you had my age, you bitch' I inmediately vanish that thougth, I'm better than that, I told myself. I hear my parents kiss and I can picture the look of disgust in that guy's face.

"There's my princess" he says crouching by my side, his smile evident in his voice, and I feel my mother's gaze towards me burning with hate. Next I feel is that guy's hands on my right breast and my butt, squeezing them... is not the worst he has done to me. I don't make a sound... that would only anger my mother and encourage him.

He leaves me on the floor and sitts on the table were my mother is serving him breakfast "Here you have my dear" honey and sugar dripping from her voice "I made it with all my love for you" she says, he doesn't even answers. A plate is dropped in fron of me, still on the floor, its contents spilling on my face "Hurry up and eat" her voice is distant, yet I know she's close enough to kick me agian, "And better be thankful, you ungrateful little brat"

I eat my breakfast, whatever left from last night, still in the floor... at least this time I can sit and use my hands while I eat. 'Is because he didn't went to my room last night' I realize, having my period has some advantages... I guess.

I manage to walk to school, he usally drives me over but today he was late to work, a sligth relief. I walk alone, of course. I'm, as a matter of fact, bearly conscious... just enough aware of my surroundings not to trip on my way.

Down my path a strange feeling dawns on me, something is watching me but there's nothing there when I turn around, my senses sharp and my mind clear; the alien sensation to be fully aware of the world around me after so long is a little bit overwhelming. I'm agitated, I realize, I swallow down my concerns and resume my way to school although completely focused now... only to bump into someone right after.

Sitting on the floor I can only blink in confussion at what I'm seeing. What I can only describe as a "living shadow" is standing in fron of me. Tooking a second look I realize he is a man. Tall and slim, he's wearing black from head to toe with only a red tie standing out... he's even wearing a top hat like some sort of magician... and that's a monocle in his eye?!

His face is even stranger, his skin is... grey?! For much I look I can't see anything that even resemblece a nose. He is looking at me from above as if looking at an insect down below his compent.

"Oh!" I snap sudenly aware o myself "I-I'm sorry, sir" He sudendly smiles showing sharp pale green theet in what is obiously an evil grin. Everything in me tells me I should be affraid but I'm only facinated by this prescence in front of me. "Is the other way around, Miss" he says "It was I who bumped on you" he tooks his hat in salutation and I actually giggle seeing he has a smaller hat under the one in his hand.

I fluster at the sound of my own laugh and mumbling an apology I pass hastily by his side. I still feel his gaze over me even when I turn the corner down the street.

When I reach campus I surprise myself in a fearly good mood, something I don't remember having in years. It inmediately dissapears the moment I hear a voice calling me. "Why the smile fuck doll?!", everyone in hearshot laughs at me like always, I usually don't mind but today I'm paying attention and it really hurts so badly I froze in the yard. A teacher aproches the bully, smacks his head and sends him inside, he then comes to my side and grabs my shoulder "You too, inside" the way he talks to me, how he looks at me wetting his lips and his hand in my lower back does not escape me. I know he's not going to touch me, he fears that guy's money and influence.

Everyone in school knows, students and teachers a like. Asking for help to my teacher was my mistake, I thought they would help me... so I thought. Of course no one does anything to me, he pays a lot of money to be sure of that, I'm his 'fuck doll'.

Boys despise me because I don't want to fuck them, girls scorn at me because they feel I'm stealing attention from them... and the always watching teachers never loose a chance to put their hands on me, they do not touch me though, they wouldn't dare, they just touch my shoulders or my back... is not less dissgusting of what he does.

By lunch time my depression in crippling me. I sit down, alone of course, in the far corner of the cafeteria on a table that is actually meant for me. The contents of my batch are special as well, slightly above the average food of what everyone else is eating, enough for everyone to note it and hate me for it. "Hey fuck doll!" someone calls me "Your sugar daddy is on Tv again!"

I lost my appetite inmidiately. I push my batch away from me and clench my fist as one of the teachers turns the volume of the giant screen that he made install exactly for moments like this. "You should look up" the gym teacher, mr. Garrison, tells me sudenly by my side "You should be pride" he says rubbing my back, my skin shivers "You're His precious little girl".

I force myself to look up, in the screen you can see the Mayor, the very picture of an honorable public server. POWER MAN SAVE US AGAIN!! in big colorful letters say the letters in the bottom of the image.

POWER MAN... the name of a superhero, defender of justice and the week... the man that call himself my father. Everyone is cheering and calling his name.

How can I escape from the savior of Central Island? I have accepted that truth a year ago when I thought my teachers would protect me from him. "You should not say such things about him" one of them said "We all know he wouldn't do such a thing without a reason" another replied "How disgraful of you, to say such things of the man that took you and your mother under his care" the principal admonished me in his office. "That little whore..." my mother told the principal after I pressed on the matter "She's obiously in love with him, I mean who wouldn't, and since he sees her only as a daugther she must surely wants a payback and goes around telling such lies" that was the first day I knew what a broken bone was, and the last day I eat on a table inside my own house.

I snap back to reality just in time to see him show up in front of the Mayor, he's dragging a man up the stairs, since he's holding him from his leg his head bumps wich each new step. I don't think he's feelling anything of it though, the man' face is a bloody mess almost irrecognisable. The Tv flashes images of the "hero" destroying some sort of "evil machine" wich purpouse I don't even care.

The Mayor hands a shining medal and my stomach thightens on the thought he's gonna weari it the rest of the day, at dinner and later... I hate those fucking pieces of junk. "Now a word from Central Island' greatest hero!" the newsman says and the image swich to a close-up of his face.

Square, strong, with a warm smile and gentle eyes... he never breaks character, never. "Thank you my fellow citizens!" his voice is strong and reasuring... it makes me sick, "I most hounored by this but is your saftey and knowing you all will sleep safely my true reward!"

Yeah, that and all the money the city is going to giving you.

"I wouldn't be who I'm without the people of this city" he smiles to the camera and I went pale knowing he's speaking to me directly... he knows! He knows my period is over, it has being for three days already actually.

He winks at the camera, at me, and cheers and applauses wroke up on tv and in the school some are staring at me with a smirk, I only can hear mr. Garrison laughing softly by my side before standing up and urging everyone back to class.

He picks me after school.

The man can fly, bit he choose to drive a fancy, expensive car otherwise I couldn't do as always... for everyone else is a show of humility. For everyone he's a hero... for me is just a monster.

I walk towards the car, my head low but my pace quick... is not wise to make him wait. My fellow students and my teachers wave and cheers, only a blink of the lights as an answer, insiting more cheers.

When I reach the car my spine shivers with fear. there is no disgust nor revoltion, just fear... pure unadulterated fear. I took a glance up and I saw him! That strange man in black is standing across the street as if he were as part of the view as the trees by his side. He's staring at me from under his hat with what can only be described as "an evil smile", I blink several times thinking my mind is finally loosing its shit, I'm hoping it in part.

"Are you going in, dear?" I snap and look down to see his face through the open window, I mumble an apolgize and get inside, he inmiaditely rise the bullet proof black-tainted window, he doesn't want anyone to watch... no public is need it for what's about to hapend.

"How was your day?" He ask driving down the street, I realize he's taking the long way home. I'm thankful for not eating my lunch earlier today. "It was fine" I say "Just like always".

He doesn't say anything else, he... he just unzips his pants and smiles briefly at me. "You saw me today on the news?" he knows I did, "Yes...". He grabs the back of my neck and the conversation is over for the rest of the trip.

My mother leaps to his arms whe he steps out of the car. "I saw you on Tv" she says "you looked so hansome". I took the chance to go inside... to avoid them for now. I manage to stay in my room until dinner.

"Today is a very special day and we should spend dinner as a family" he says offering me a chair at the table. I don't have, nor wan to, to look at my mother to know she is going pale with rage. I hesitate, but I know I don't have a choice, nor I will have it tonight...

We eat in silence, is been long since I've eat using knife and fork... I'm sure it will be some time from now until I do it again.

"Oh my!" my mother say crouching to pick up the pieces of broken glass from the floor "I'm so clumsy" she apologize in the least credible way possible. "There is no problem dear, is just a broken glass" he replies joyfuly. I see through the corner of my eye how my mother puts the shards over the kitchen table instead of the trash... I better remember not to eat my breakfast tomorrow, I hope to have the choice not to do it.

He comes to my room that night, as I knew he would. I've learn long ago not to resist... there's no point on it. He has his new medal around his neck, of course it does, I see it dangling in front of my face with every one of his thrust. I can't take my eyes from it. Even in the dim light entering the window it shines the with the luster of gold, I can't but look at it as it swings back and fort. The symbol of this cities aproval, of its citizen's love, of his victories and status... of everything that is wrong in this world.

Todays nightmare ends. He kiss my forehead and leaves with a smile, "See you in the morning dear" he tells me leaving. I get up from my bed and lock the door... I would like at least to sleep without my mother beating me senseless tonight.

When I turn around I found my room has vanished... while I'm quite sure I'm still inside I can't see a thing. I'm surrounded by an unatural darkness. No the bed nor the windows are visible, and even the door I just closed is nowhere to be seen. Before my mind works something out, before my eyes, the darkness crawls through the walls to the center of the rooms forming a big, twitching black pulp on the floor. Is cold, is not my imagination though, I can see my breath in front of me.

I should be feeling abject terror, but I can only stare in fascination at what is in fron of me. A moment pass and my eyes go wide as the black mass twitch one last time and begin to take shape. At first it stretch up like a gum, what forms of it is the greatest shock so far...

Is the man I saw in the morning going to school, the one with the sttange black hat and the twisted terrifying grin stands now in front of me... I gulp.

"Good night, miss" he say tiping his hat, again revealing a smaller hat under it... is not funny this time, "I hope I'm not disturbing you rigth now". Although his words seem polite, the looming threath behind them is painfully obvious. "Of course not... mister...?" cold sweat is dripping from my back, I'm actually freezing right now. "Black Hat is my name, miss" his grin glowing in the dark is hipnothic.

"Mister Black Hat, sir" in any other cirumstance that name would sound silly, but not now... definetly not coming from him. "H-How can I help you?"

I think my brain has stop working... I should be screaming from the top of my lungs, calling for help... even from him. But I'm not, why? Is very simple actually, there's only two posibilities right now. Rather I finally went mad, or this man is a villain who has come to attack him and his family... meaning us, me.

"I'm glad you aked!" he says seating in the chair by my desk "I am planing to set a up a business and is my intention to use this island as my headquarters" his grin deepens "and has occurred to me you can be useful... one way or another". I should be terryfied, I'm actually, but bigger is my amazement seeing how his eyes turn crimson red.

'He's gonna kill me' an amazing thing hapends on that moment, my fear disappears and I find myself at peace. This villain is after him, after POWER MAN, and he's targeting his love ones first... at the end he will probably still merge victorious, but I don't care, that won't take me back and that is really enough.

I close my eyes, tears of joy falling down my cheeks. My only regret is that I won't see his face whenever my body will be found, what a shame.

The blow never comes. I slightly open my eyes only to find Mr. Black Hat looking at me as if bored, as if looking to an insect. No need to say I'm confuse. "... ehh, Mr.Black Hat, sir?" He lock his gaze on me "Are you stop wasting my time?" I simply nod "Good! now listen carefuly"

"Mariana!!!" Next morning, as usuall, my mother yells at me from the kitchen. I present myself already dress for school, my backpack hanging from my shoulder, "good morning mom" I said almost casually... like a normal person would do. I grab an apple from the table "I'm not taking breakfast today", and head to the door, "Good mo-" he's as shocked as her as I open the door without looking back "I'm going earlier from school, bye!"

It takes a full two minutes for me to calm my breath. I haven't even move from the front door. I'm not even sure what just happend... did I really just casually dismissed them?!

It dawns on me that I just chose to avoid a morning of abuses and humilliation... I made a choice and my mind is racing, sudenly awake after a year and half of numbness. I'm still on the front door and I have a place to go next...

The adress Mr. Black Hat gave me wasn't that far, but again, this damn island isn't that big either.

I'm standing in front of a perfectly normal house and I wonder if this is some kind of prank... what if it isn't? A disgusting mix of cold and warm sweat runs the lenght of my back as I knock.

I sure don't know what I'm expecting to happen when the door opens. Surely not...

A giant, light blue bear is staring at me from the door frame... no, that would be wrong. This "thing" would be more accurately be described as a giant stuff animal two meters tall, with fluffy hair, big round puppy eyes and... and a yellow flower pouting from its head. "Au?" the 'bear' says(?) tilting its head. "I..." still trying to process all of this "I came to see Mr. Black Hat, he said I could join his organizati-!" even before I could finish it jumps at me, his size betraying its speed, traping me between its massive front legs...

It takes me a second to realize this thing it's giving me... a hug.

But not just any hug... it's a honest, conforting, protective, warm, full of love and care hug. The kind of hug I don't remember reciving since my father, my true father, died... the kind of hug I've wanted to recieve since this nightmare of a life became my reality and I know the warmth I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with Mr. Bear' thick fur.

"505!" an unfamiliar, somehow annoying, voice shouts from behind Mr. Bear, from inside the house. Mr. Bear... '505' is its name aparently, turns around, me still traped in its arm, my face buried in it soft belly. "Aau?!"

"Drop that thing inmediately!" the annoying voice says "Who knows where it has been?" Mr. Bear put me softly on the ground looking me as if not understanding a thing in the world. "Who are you suppoused to be, lady?"

I turn around to face the owner of the voice and I find myself with another bizarre sight... its seems to be a common theme this week, a man, he has long and thin arms and legs, and he's wearing a white lab coath. But that has nothing of strange in on itself... no, the strange thing is that this man is wearing a paper bag over his head and a set of goggles over it.

"Didn't your parents teach you that is rude to keep staring at people' faces?" he says, jarring his arms. "They did" I surpise myself answering like this "they also told me not to talk to strangers, and here I'm talking to you, the strangest dude around" I have a grin on my face, I see it reflected in his lensses...

What is happening to me right now?!

"Very funny" he says with umasked sarcasm "What cookies are you selling again?", "The ones you mommy like" I don't remember talking like this to anyone never before but this guy really gets on my nerves. "Don't involve my mami on this, young lady!" I stick my tonge out for him to see it and laugh, really laugh, as he shooks his shoulders in anger.

"What is all this fuzz about?!" me, Mr Bear an paper bag guy froze in place, the temperature droping two full degrees. From inside the house Mr. Black Hat literally manifest himself from the dark, "Yes jefecito!" paper bag guy snaps in a military salute, a mockery of one at least, followed by Mr. Bear... I do it too, just following along "This impertinent child is disturbing the peace of our belove evil (temporary) fortress", Mr. Black Hat seems to notice me for the first time and grins "Ah! I see you've come" he is sudendly behind me "as planned", he grabs me by the shoulder, the kind of grab a heartless salesman gives to a person, and pushes me inside the house.

Is dark inside, unnaturally so. You can see just fine, is just... everything is just a different shade of black.

There is something else... an opressive atmpsphere weights on my shoulders, something is wrong in this place, something terribly wrong.

I'm hyperventilating, my heart racing inside my chest. "There's something the matter" for a moment I think my heart is going to reap from my chest, Mr Black Hat is staring at me with a smile in his face, his eyes fixed on me as to memorise my face. I try to say something but incoherent mumbles is all what comes from my mouth. Mr Black Hat smile deepens "If you want to use the bathroom is down the hallway to the right if you want to refresh yourself, of course". I have no intentions to move, to go deeper in this cursed place, but his was not a suggestion... but a threat "T-thank you" I manage to say.

Fighting the shivers on my spine and every single one of my insticts I manage to walk down the hallway to the bathroom door, every step I take worse than the last.

The simple, naked door is one, if not the most terryfing thing I think I ever saw in my life. I have to bite my lip till it draws blood to just grab the door knob and practically jump inside waiting for the worse...

Is just a bathroom. White floors and walls, what I suppouse is the tub behind a set of curtains... even the opressive feeling of wrongness seems ausent in here. Maybe is just my imaginatio... I pray for it for a second. I'll wash my face and calm myself over, Mr Black Hat invited me to his house and I'm behaving like he's some kind of demon... or... something.

Except he is a demon... he has to be! Come on Mariana, just think straight for a second! The guy has grey sking, you've seen his eyes, his smile, his theet, the way he sneaked out in my room in the middle of the night!! What I'm even doing in his house?!!... wait! 'His house'?!! He probably has the corpse of the owner behind that courta-!

'Curiosity is what killed the cat' so the says goes... but are humsns who get themselves killed for sneaking where they shouldn't, thay can't help it though... I certainly can't.

Against of what every cell in my body is screaming at me I grab the courtain and pull it over, what I see is a vision from hell. The tub is to the brim, not with blood like in some cheap horror movie, I wish that'd be the case.

Four people, the original owners I assume, the mother and father, a boy around my age and a baby girl. Their faces peeking through the blackened entrails of their former bodies now split open framing this nightmarish vision.

A part of me wants to just black out, but I can't. My eyes are wide open watching the scene, forcing my brain to memorize every single detail. The look of horror in the mother's face, her mouth open to unnatural degree fill with gore. The boys inexpressive features, the father's desperation; the baby girl... I don't know I could even describe it.

My stomach finally flips over and I vomit even yestarday's dinner, my legs give up and I fall to the floor, hiting my knees hard enough to draw blood from them and cracking the floor of the bathroom... "There's something wrong?" my body, inmobile a second ago, jolts at the sound of that voice hiting the wall in oposite side of the room. Daring to look up I see Mr. Black Hat standing at the entrance, a satisfide snile plastered in his face... For a moment, I want to call for... for help?

Help? ha ha HELP?! HAHAHA!!!

Help from who?! From my own mother that looks the other way everytime he rapes me and even has the guts to beat me to death because the man of her oh! precious dreams likes to fuck me instead of her?!! From my school teachers and school mates who wish they could do the same and despise me because I'm not the little whore they think I'm?! The same teachers who accused me of lying?!! From the police?!! Yeah right! Like they would do anything else than turn me in back to HIM after a lecture about how great he is with a slap in my ass, just like the last time I tried escaping from home.

Help from POWER MAN?!! Sure! WHY THE FUCK NOT?!! I could sCream aT tHetoP of MY lunGs AnD HEDeFineTlywiLl ShOw uP aNd bEAt Mr. Black Hat to A PulP haha! And ThEn hewoulD haVe sA veD ME AND tHen reAlly I W oLd GonNa beLong to him!!!

I have no escape, I have no hope.

ha ha ha ha Ha Ha HaHa HAHAHAHAHAHAHA "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

I laugh and laugh even when I can't breath anymore, it doesn't matter, nothing really matters really! I feel my sanity drifting away and that only makes me laugh harder... sanity?! who needs such a nonsense thing?!

I rise my face and see a grey hand extended to me, Mr. Black Hat's hand, the same creepy smile in his face. "You said you wanted to set up a business on this island" I say smiling not much different from his own I'm sure...

"A her-... ha! a pest control business if I recall correctly" I grab Mr. Black Hat's hand to stand up, not because I need it, but because I'm curious how it feels... is actually disgusting, my skin crawls on contact, is like touching a corpse... I love it inmediatley. "I would like to be your first client" the sheer malice in my voice makes my heart skip a beat. He chuckles "Clients pay" I chuckles back "Who needs a soul anyways" I stare into his eyes as they turn crimson red, he takes his hat and bows in with a flourish "It would be a pleasure to make business with you miss..." JAJA! he's waiting my answer? what a gentlement indeed "dementia..." no matter what, I'm taking revenge, a bloody one at that, on every single people who has cause me pain, starting with myself "You can call me Dementia".

My memories are all fucked up after that... I remember going back to the lobby where Mr Bear and Dr. Flugg were waiting, but I don't know his name yet, or do I? ahh... that's it... leave everything drift away Dementia, a grip on reality is for the losers. Losers like the people at my school, they hold to reality when Dr. Flugg sent the Hat-bots inside the building.

AaaAhh! You could heard the screams from the outside... I do remember how I couldn't contained myself and rushed inside JAJAJA the blood was already heels deep in the hallway when I found the first of my schoolmates... it was a struck of sheer luck he was who invented the "fuckdoll" nickname. It was destiny there was a chainsaw in the janitor's closet where he was hiding JAJAJA!!

Ahh... the face of my gym teacher as he saw me HAHA 'little whore' he called me before the Hat-bots ripped him apart... best snap of finger I've ever made. Who would know a letter opener could be used to crack a skull, surely I didn't, either the Principal... his brain was very small, although it didn't came as a surprise if you reaaally think about it. I was planing on stabing him with the thing but then he started asking for help... what about when I asked you for help asshole?!! I jumped on him and simple hit his head until it cracked.

Uh?! I wonder how a sixteen year old teenager could managed to overpower an adult?... I mean I weight like 80 pounds top. Maybe has something to do with those images of Dr. Flugg and his pathetic evil laugh messing with my bowells JAJA! Mr. Bear looked super cute dress as a makeshift nurse, and it was truly hillarious when he drop a scalpel down my open stomach HAHA!! I though I would die of laughter watching Flugg panicking about it.

Is not like being vivisected once in a while is such a big deal once you get used to it.

The police was a little bit difficult to handle but using a machingun for the first time was exciting... weird... I feel we had it too easy slaughtering everyone on the island. I have this strange feeling something is missing...

Oh! right!! The Hero!!! Why hadn't he showed up? I do wonder...

"Wasn't you supouse to be in school?" hu? "And what the hell are you wearing yo-!"

"W-what are you doing?!" Mmm... I think I'm supouse to know this person

"M-mariana... honey we should talk about this" Oh! That's my mom!! I just slap her once, and don't even that hard, and she went from a terrifying figure to a scare puppy... maybe I've should do it a long time ago, definetly should. Silly old me... I'm glad they're both dead.

"Listen honey, I-Im sorry... I was just angry at myself for not living to his expectations and I vent my frustration on you" is kind of funny how people tend to apologize when faced with a kitchen knife. " But that's not it isn't?! Mm! I see it know..." I tilt ny head in confusion "You want him all for you!" Now she seemes angry for some reason "You are a slut!! You were jealous of me!!" I don get where this bitch is going to but I don't have much time either so "I wish I had aborted yo-!!" I simply stab her... I stab her over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. I don't understand exactly why I'm so angry at this woman... I bearly recognize her. But she's not important, I must prepare.

When _he _got home I'm waiting on the sofa "Hello kid" he says "shouldn't be at scho-!" he frozes in place once he takes a good look at me, I bet anything he never thought to watch me like this, laying on the sofa in tottaly strange clothes, seemengly waiting for him, I want to laugh at how obvious he is about it. _He _swallows heavily, thick sweat driping from his forehead.

If Mariana saw me pass her on the street I don't think she'd recognize herself either.

"Y-your hair..." uh? oh! right! My hair is no longer black, but bright red _and _green, I think it changed on its own though. "Do you like it?" I tease him... is actually fun! "Y-yhea..." I don't think I I've saw _him_ this nervous before "Listen... i-is your mother home?" he asks looking at the kitchen" I get close to him "no silly jiji, and I don't think she's coming back soon" I say kneeling before _him_.

_He's_ already incredibly hard so _his _cock just jumps out of _his_ pants "he he, I'm so happy you're finally willing to be part of our family" there are even tears in _his_ eyes as _he_ pets may head.

His cock is soo hard when I put it in my mouth all the way down "oOoOOh! it feels so go- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" it make it so much easy to tear it off... just a good bite is all its needed.

I spit the thing and the floor fills with blood almost inmediatly "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" he screams kneeling on the floor grabing his unexisting crotch, blood flooding between his finger... is hillarious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I don't think I've ever laugh so hard before "HAHA it was really that easy jajaja!!"

Mariana, you were a stupid little shit. Puting up with all that crap for who know how long when everything you had to do was to bite hard... is almost too funny to bear.

"You whore!" tsk! he recovers faster than I though, no for naught people call him a superhero. Standing awkardly he looks at me with murderous intent. Anyone else would surely shit is pants, I've seen worse, much much worse. "You are going to pay YOU BRAAT!!" we're a few meters apart but I don't move a single inch.

Maybe it wasn't so easy for Mariana after all, rven in _his_ state _his _abilities are way above average, I bearly dodge _his _fist, leaving a crater on the floor where my body was a second before.

Mr. Black Hat... thank you. Thank you for killing Mariana, the poor girl had no real future ahead of her. Thank you for allowing me to be by your side. Thank you for giving me this chance... the chance, even if I fail, of taking my revenge on _HIM!_

I bounce on the roof, after that crazy jump it seems the most ilogical thing I can think of, I land over _his _shoulders and without loosing a moment I push my thumbs into his eyes as hard as I can. Blood spurts out and _he_ screams again, lauder this time. After a moment of strugle _he _falls to the floor, seemengly without energies left, panting heavily.

I can bearly hear what _he's _saying... something about to kill a whore, everything feels distant due to the heavy druming on my ears, I'm too breathing heavily. _He's gonna die... _my mother is dead... I killed them both...

I killed a superhero,thogeter with _his _wife _and_ daughter... doesn't thar makes me a...

I feel a dreadful prescence behind me and the living room seems darker some how, I find it reassuring. Ha hand lands gently on my head and my entire body tense, I look up and see Mr. Black Hat looking down on me, smiling.

... a villain?

**"Well done"**

*

**uff! took me long enough...**

**I started this proyect inspired on a picture I saw online and the story just kinda pop into existing... I hope you'll like reading it as much I did writing it, if not... well, can't do much about it, can I?**

**THE EMPEROR PROTECTS**


End file.
